


Окружён и сломлен

by reidvest



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Не обнаруживая Андрея рядом, Митя сначала мстительно растягивается на постели, ожидая, что скоро его попытаются мягко подвинуть или нежно разбудить парой поцелуев, и можно будет утянуть Андрея обратно в кровать, завалить на себя, почувствовать приятную тяжесть. Он не замечает, как снова проваливается в сон, а когда просыпается, солнце уже гораздо выше, а он всё ещё один.
Relationships: Андрей Бекуров/Митя Мечин
Kudos: 4





	Окружён и сломлен

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bindablinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/gifts).



Не обнаруживая Андрея рядом, Митя сначала мстительно растягивается на постели, ожидая, что скоро его попытаются мягко подвинуть или нежно разбудить парой поцелуев, и можно будет утянуть Андрея обратно в кровать, завалить на себя, почувствовать приятную тяжесть. Он не замечает, как снова проваливается в сон, а когда просыпается, солнце уже гораздо выше, а он всё ещё один. Шлёпая босыми ступнями по дорожке к кухне, он ожидает найти там кого-нибудь вроде Глаши или Маши, спросить, куда пропал его парень с утра пораньше, может быть, выпить кофе, если он ещё остался, но…

— Ммм, Тарпаны! — Слышится из кухни преувеличенно бодрый Петин голос, и Митя замирает, как стоял, с занесённой над порогом ногой.

Ответ Андрея не разобрать, да Митя и не смог бы: так лихорадочно заколотилось сердце, пытаясь протолкнуть мигом застывшую кровь по сосудам. С Петей они не виделись уже больше года, и не то чтобы Митя не скучал: просто с ним всегда было чуть сложнее, чем с остальными. Чуть стыднее, чем с остальными… Рядом с Петей он особенно остро ощущал каждый свой недостаток, всю нелепость своего существования в целом.

— И что, мой брат правда ходит поболеть за тебя, а не попускать слюни на квиддичные задницы? Надо заценить, чем ты его так покорил. Интересно, надолго ли...

Митино лицо вспыхивает как спичка.

— Хватит ссать в уши моему парню!

Единственное, что Митю в себе устраивало — встроенный автопилот. Он пытается сделать непринуждённый вид, на деревянных ногах втаскивая себя в кухню. Андрей, очевидно желающий провалиться сквозь землю, утыкается носом в чашку, избегая его взгляда: дерьмо. Довольный собой Петя ухмыляется, оборачиваясь, раскрывает объятья, мол, иди сюда братишка.

И Митя скрепя сердце терпит потрёпывание по волосам.

— Да ладно тебе, разве у влюблённых должны быть секреты друг от друга?!

— При чём здесь секреты, ты просто хочешь выставить меня идиотом, признайся. — Митя вздыхает, стягивая из корзиночки печенье, и подсаживается поближе к Андрею. Сон слетает с него в момент, и, в целом, можно обойтись без кофе.

И без Пети на маминой кухне.

— Признаюсь, — дружелюбными улыбками Петра можно вскрывать трупы. — Зачем ещё нужны братья?

***

Дома всегда очень тихо: это Митя особенно остро осознаёт ещё в первый вечер по приезде, но все пару дней, которые они провели с его родителями, тишина была скорее приятной, чем напрягающей. Сейчас она давит на плечи, заставляя сутулиться, потому что Андрей — всё такой же лохматый, очаровательно милый, его — мрачнеет с каждым часом, начиная избегать взглядов и прикосновений.

И, естественно, в большой семье им не дают и пары минут наедине.

Петя уезжает в город после обеда, навестить Валентину, уладить какие-то свои важные взрослые дела, такой молодец, вы только подумайте! Туда ему и дорога, — мрачно думает Митя, вытирая тарелки и беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как Глаша утаскивает Андрея на террасу — снова что-то снимать. Тася с непробиваемым спокойствием домывает сковородку, не реагируя на его нервные отшучивания. Закончив с посудой, она оборачивается, уставляясь на него не моргая, словно сканирует: это всегда немного стрёмно, как когда ей было четыре и она с тем же покерфейсом надела на его голову ведёрко с песком за то, что раздавил её куличик.

Ведёрко потом не снималось: пришлось Мите наощупь искать кого-нибудь из взрослых, а после ещё пару недель слушать обидные Петины подначки…

— Что случилось?

Митя пожимает плечами: ничего не случилось, просто я ебучий паникёр.

— Петя наговорил Андрею хуйни про то, что я хожу на квиддич только чтобы позалипать на красавчиков-спортсменов… — Сдаётся он быстро, опирается бёдрами на тумбу.

— А это не так? — Тася улыбается, обтирая пальцы о толстовку и скрещивая на груди руки.

— Не только за этим, между прочим! И зачем говорить это моему парню, чтобы что? Чтобы он загнался? — Митя раздражается, — ещё такой "оЙ нАдОлГо Ли?" в пизду иди!

Тася хихикает, притягивая к себе его голову в успокоительном жесте, растрёпывает и чуть не сбивает очки.

— Да, Велес, забейте вы на Петра, ты же знаешь, что ему доставляет удовольствие портить всем жизнь, — Митя вздыхает ей в плечо. — Просто поговори с Андреем, тебе он явно поверит охотнее, чем какому-то левому парню. Это тебе он брат, которого ты знаешь с рождения, Андрею — нет.

Годы идут, а Митя только сильнее убеждается, что Тася — единственная адекватная мозговая клетка в этой семье…

— Спасибо, Тась, — мычит он, выбираясь из хватки, сжимает её в объятьях, чувствуя себя уже гораздо лучше.

И всё равно до ужина так и не может выловить Андрея из цепких сестринских лап: Глаша уверенно таскается за ним хвостиком, очевидно воспринимая Андрея новым, гораздо более интересным, братиком. Потом Володя забирает Глашу, но Дуся тут же утаскивает их на чердак: ой, самое время разобрать коробки. И ещё полтора часа они все пыльные возятся со старым хламом, и всё, что говорит ему Андрей за это время: "угу", "подай пожалуйста" и совсем тихое "спасибо".

Дуся забивает эфир похлеще пятнадцати пацанов в лазурной, зачем-то заставляет Андрея примерить дедушкин халат, откапывает старые Ирины ботинки — "это же такой гранж!" — и ещё четверть часа радуется, потом наконец-то додумывается померить, и расстраивается из-за того, что те ей велики. Митя предлагает показать их Глаше — той должны понравиться, и нога у неё побольше.

— Ты чего такой грустный? — Докапывается она до Андрея. Митя едва удерживается от продолжения: только не сейчас, плиз — говорит он себе — это явно не тот момент. — Если мой мелкий тебя обижает: только скажи!

Под её хитрым взглядом Митю невольно перетряхивает.

— Твой другой мелкий, — не выдерживает он, эта ситуация уже сидит в печёнках: хочется схватить Андрея в охапку, утащить в уголок и шипеть на каждого, кто приблизится. — Пётр считает себя самым остроумным в этой семье очевидно. Видимо, именно поэтому наговорил ему гадостей с утра пораньше.

Андрей вскидывается, хмурится и отводит взгляд, что вообще нахрен не утешает.

— Всё нормально, — как всегда начинает он, и Митя знает, что зря поднял эту тему сейчас: им просто нужно побыть вдвоём, поговорить как адекватные люди.

— Не нормально, — как можно более аккуратно перебивает он. Дуся наблюдает за ними, словно они перебрасывают мяч, ждёт, пока кто-то уронит, чтобы позабавиться. — Но мы это обсудим, ладно? — И уже для сестры добавляет, — мы разберёмся.

— Да пожалуйста, разбирайтесь наздоровье, — Дуся шутливо поднимает руки, будто сдаётся, — просто решила поинтересоваться, а то ваше гейское напряжение тут пол скоро провалит.

Андрей молча вцепляется во вверенную ему коробку, опускает голову ниже, и Митя не может оторвать взгляд от его торчащего позвонка. Дуся кидает в Митю мокрой тряпкой, разбрызгивая воду, и эта бесконечная череда протираний и перекладываний продолжается.

Они обязательно поговорят вечером.

***

Но к вечеру, когда их пыльная мультивозрастная команда спускается с чердака, всё снова идёт не по Митиному Гениальному Плану. Лиза, нагруженная мелкими Ириными близнецами, врезается в него ракетой:

— О! Дядь Митя! А ну-ка принимай любимых племяничков!

Двухлетние дети, между прочим, ещё какие тяжёлые, особенно, если они и минуты спокойно усидеть не могут. Андрей сначала даже шарахается, когда Настенька тянет к нему ладошки, потом, видимо, задействовав всё своё мужество, позволяет помацать себя по щеке, вслушиваясь в неразборчивый щебет.

Его робкая улыбка и надлом брови в попытке разобрать детский язык заставляют Митино сердце связаться морским узлом. Какие могут быть квиддичные задницы ещё в его жизни, когда у него уже есть главная квиддичная моська? Главная квиддичная моська поднимает на него глаза всего на мгновение, тут же прячет их под ресницами, и Митя сам не понимает, когда успевает потянуться к его руке, сжимает холодные чуть влажные пальцы.

Пашка настойчиво тянет с него очки, и снова всё смешивается в хаотичный ком из чужих рук, голосов и звона тарелок к ужину. Они с Лизой кое-как в четыре руки занимают близнецов леденцами, зачаровывая их звенеть, мерцать и не даваться в руки, Глаша въезжает в кухню у Володи на спине, бьётся лбом о косяк, мама добавляет обоим по заднице полотенцем. За всей этой суетой стук Машиных пальцев по клавиатуре сливается в фоновый шум: оплот спокойствия в этом доме, Митя краем глаза замечает, как Тася утаскивает Андрея к ней на угловой диван и немного успокаивается, принимаясь нарезать огурцы в салат.

— Куда ты… А ну-ка не хватай! — Мама отвешивает подзатыльник Тихону, но тот успевает скрыться в коридоре, дожёвывая добытый кусок колбасы.

Полный хоас.

Хаос, состоящий из громыхания столовых приборов и шумных споров, детских криков и маминых упрёков. Андрея снова от него отрывают, усаживая напротив, между Володей и Тасей. Он ковыряет котлету, ресницы и пальцы дрожат, а у Мити кусок в горло не лезет от зудящей необходимости прижаться к нему, уткнуться носом в позвонок, чуть прикусить, зацеловать и…

Митя не позволяет себе продолжать, концентрируется на своих макаронах, но вкуса еды почти не чувствует, выкладывает члены из длинных спагеттин, и только ждёт-ждёт-ждёт, когда все, наконец-то, выберутся из-за стола, чмокнут маму в щёку по очереди, потыкают друг друга в бока, начнут забивать очередь в ванную или просто рванут к ней наперегонки. 

Андрей на этом празднике жизни выглядит бабушкиным йоркширским терьером, которого скоро заметит и затискает до смерти толпа экзальтированных детей. Нежность топит Митю с головой, сжимает горло, почти полностью вымывая беспокойство. Андрей в кругу его семьи выглядит так правильно, даже среди подначек Петра и Тишиных глупых "нихуя себе, а кто из вас сверху". Он выгадывает момент, чтобы ухватить того за запястье, умоляюще глядя на Тасю прикрой-нас-взглядом.

Андрей путается в ногах на лестнице и, кажется, не дышит, пока они пытаются прошмыгнуть мимо толпы народа. Запирая за ними дверь комнаты своим лучшим заговором, Митя ожидает, что он выдохнет, наконец, расслабится, перестанет чувствовать себя под прицелом, но Андрей только горбится сильнее в поисках пятого угла, устраивается на краешке кровати, теребя подол футболки. Митя вздыхает, опускаясь перед ним на колени, смотрит снизу вверх безнадёжно и нежно, считает чужие обречённые вздохи, сжимает эти беспокойные прекрасные пальцы в своих, пытаясь поймать взгляд.

— Хэй, — Андрей вздрагивает от его голоса, — ну, посмотри на меня, Андрюш, что такое?

Они вместе чуть больше полутора лет, но для Мити это большой срок, это важно, это то, что он ценит почти также сильно как семью. Семью, которой он краснея и бледнея признавался, что ему нравятся парни, лет в двенадцать. Не всем сразу, естественно: он для такого слишком трус — постепенно. Семью, которая теперь, в его почти двадцать, приняла его парня как родного. Митя надеется, что когда-нибудь сможет подумать что-то вроде "мы вместе уже чуть больше пяти лет", десяти лет, пятнадцати… Мы уже так много вместе прошли и так многому друг у друга научились, друг друга научили, ну же, не молчи о том, что тебя беспокоит.

— Это из-за Петра, да? — Андрей кусает губу, словно настраиваясь говорить, и Митя уважает это, продолжая мягко подталкивать в нужном направлении. — Я знаю, у меня так себе репутация, — у Андрея уголок губы дёргается в кривой улыбке, — как видишь, даже среди семьи, и я знаю, что это не то, что должно приносить тебе дискомфорт, но… — но я люблю тебя, и это весь мой большой и самый весомый аргумент. — Но я люблю тебя, и хочу, чтобы ты во мне не сомневался, — и поправляется, слыша, как Андрей втягивает воздух, чтобы перебить. —   
В себе не сомневался.

Он вместо этого только снова вздыхает.

— Я знаю, что это глупо, — это не глупо! — Я не хотел чтобы ты переживал на этот счёт весь день, я просто… — Митя, наконец, встречает его взгляд, и это лучший момент за день, момент почти слёзного облегчения. — Я должен был ответить ему, — никому ты ничего не должен! — Я просто…

— Загнался, — улыбается Митя, приподнимаясь, чтобы чмокнуть его в нос, не удерживается и целует ещё и в переносицу, и в лоб. — Загнался из-за того, что сказал Петя, загнался из-за того, что ничего ему не ответил, загнался из-за того, что загнался… — Андрей улыбается, снова опуская взгляд.

— Так стыдно... — доверительно шепчет он, склоняясь, чтобы спрятать лицо в Митином плече.

— Стыдно, когда видно, — не может удержаться он, — а мне вот, пока, к сожалению, ничего не видно. — И мягко разгибая Андрея, чтобы взять его лицо в ладони, добавляет: — покажешь?

— Что?

Этот очаровательный румянец давно пора объявить преступным.

Уже доумывавшись и, наконец-то, забравшись под одеяло на Митиной узкой полуторке ("нет, мама, не нужно отдельную комнату, нет, и матрац не нужно, нет, мы не будем… МАМА, НЕТ!"), Митя привычно переплетается с ним ногами, притягивая к себе за скулу, целуя мягко, почти без нажима. Дневные скованность и тишина вытапливаются из них как лёд под мартовским солнцем, потрескивая и стекая нежностью под ребро.

— Разбуди меня завтра, — шепчет Митя в его губы, — а то снова пираньи накинутся.

Андрей посмеивается, притягивая ближе.

— Эти пираньи — твоя семья. — Митя перебивает его поцелуем.

— Наша семья…

***бонус***

Слишком быстро становится жарко в его руках. Андрей углубляет поцелуй сам, раздразнённый и раскрасневшийся, и Митя жмётся ближе, чувствует с каждой минутой, как твердеет чужой член у бедра, как рвётся горячее дыхание. Он воспринимает это приглашением: спускается беспокойными пальцами под Андрееву футболку, широко проходясь ладонью по животу и груди, поглаживает сосок большим пальцем. Андрей вздрагивает, сбиваясь с поцелуя, напрягается весь, стоит Мите опустить ладошку на его пах.

Ну, что такое? Они здесь на неделю, неужели Андрей собирается динамить его всё это время.

— Что? — Задушенно шепчет он, спускаясь к шее, когда Андрей хватает его за запястье. Не то чтобы прям настойчиво, скорее упрямо.

— Тут повсюду твоя семья…

Митя смеётся, чмокая его в нос.

— Ну, не в этой же комнате, — хитрит он, — в яриловских спальнях тебя другие люди не смущали.

— Смущали, но… — рваный вздох оседает на щеке, когда Митя, аккуратно освобождая запястье, гладит его стояк через пижамные штаны.

Кто вообще спит в пижамных штанах?!

— Это другое…

— Оглохни, — Митя задействует всю свою концентрацию, чтобы поставить заглушку, даже на локте приподнимается. Андрей смотрит на него безнадёжно, сдаётся, закрывая глаза. — Всё хорошо, малыш.

Их дыхание смешивается, поверхностное и тяжёлое, оседает испариной на висках. Митя всё-таки забирается ему в штаны, растирает смазку по нежной приоткрывшейся головке, сдвигает крайнюю плоть, и тот почти не дышит, тычется носом в его шею — пошедшая пятнами скула трогательно маячит у самых губ, и Митя не отказывает себе — целует мягко успокаивающе. Собственное возбуждение утяжеляет тело, сплетая тугими узлами позвоночник: господи, этот мальчик само совершенство, дрожащий и нуждающийся в его руках.

Андрей тихо мычит, посылая мурашки по ключицам, жмётся ближе, толкается навстречу его руке — суховато. Мите огромного усилия воли стоит оторваться от него, нашарить между гредушкой и матрасом смазку. Андрей смотрит расфокусировано и смущённо, закрывает лицо ладонями, когда щёлкает крышка, и глотает вскрик, когда Митя растирает прохладную смазку по его члену: так гораздо лучше.

Андрея сносит ожидаемо быстро: он отрывисто стонет, всё ещё пряча лицо в него в шее, цепляется за плечи. Митя понимает, ускоряется, улыбаясь тому, как неприлично это звучит в тишине его старой комнаты.

— М-м-м… — должно ли это было стать его именем? Митя не знает. Откапывает чужое лицо носом, целует настойчиво, гладит его язык своим, впитывая звуки, льющиеся из этого прекрасного рта.

— Давай, солнышко…

Андрея выгибает в его руках, протяжный стон вытягивает остатки самообладания, и Митя заполошно шепчет ему что-то утишающе-бессмысленное, додрачивая, пытаясь успокоить собственное дыхание, сжимает себя коротко через трусы, пачкая их спермой и смазкой.

— Ты… — Андрей ловит его губы, прерываясь, наваливается сверху, заставляя почувствовать себя волнительно беззащитным. — Ты… велес….

— Нет, просто Митя.

Митя беспомощно хихикает, коротко облизывая губы и чмокает снова, гладит его по щеке, проводя по ресницам большим пальцем. Он просовывает руку под бельё и закрывает всё-таки глаза, не выдерживая этот внимательный, но всё ещё чуть расфокусированный взгляд.

— Поцелуешь меня?

Губы Андрея послушно ведут по шее, втягивают кожу у ключицы, он гладит Митин живот, и того срывается в быстрый рваный ритм. Толкаясь себе в руку на самой грани, Митя цепляется за его плечо, почти вставая на лопатки, тело пульсирует в такт заполошному сердечному ритму. Он чувствует себя мягкой губкой, ритмично сжимаемой чужой рукой — рёбра трещат под натиском наполняемых лёгких.

— Мы все грязные, — улыбается Андрей ему в губы, падая рядом, ловит его успокаивающееся дыхание.

— Ага, — довольно тянет Митя, — а ещё мы волшебники.

Одной ногой во сне, он выхватывает Андреево тихое "очистись", чуть вздрагивает от свежего холодка, пробежавшегося по нежной коже, и с улыбкой, проглатывая звуки, бормочет неразборчивое "ялблютбя", вкладывая в это всю свою зудящую в горле нежность.

Губы Андрея складываются в улыбку у него на лбу.


End file.
